Blue Eyes
by Lilinpo
Summary: Seifer is after 'Blue Eyes', a cold-hearted assasin.(?) AU.YAOI.SeiferxSquall, LagunaxSquall, KirosxSquall, OriginalxSquall
1. Blue Eyes part1

Many people have sent complaints stating that they wanted to keep on reading this fic....   
I informed them I'm still continuing this fic on my site.....(miraculously...)   
But being the lazy person I am, I don't want to keep responding to those mails... Don't get me wrong, I want people to enjoy my fics, but I don't want to get mails saying things like,   
"Where's the fic I've told you to keep on writing?" or "You've promised that you'd finish it!!"   
People......... FYI, I AM continuing the fic... It's just not on the FF.net anymore because I've rated it NC-17.   
(I've even posted a note saying that it's still on-going on my site....)   
.....sigh....   
  
Well, anyways, rather than telling people to check my site, I'll start posting the "_Blue Eyes_" here, again.   
BUT, since it is YAOI and will have M/M sexual content, I think it is more than rated R..... I'm not sure if it's a good idea posting this as an rated R fic, but hey...... I've noticed many of the writers here are doing that anyway....(snicker) Way to go*   
As always, flames are welcome. I respect people's opinion.   
But, one thing I will not tolerate..... Things like:   
"I hate YAOI" or "You did not warn me this is a gay fic!!"   
(Well.... I can tolerate them, but I won't like them..)   
  
IT'S A AU/YAOI FIC WITH COUPLING:   
SeiferxSquall, LagunaxSquall, KirosxSquall, OriginalxSquall. (Squall uke. you get the point..)   
I hope that's enough warning.   
Enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________   
  
_Blue Eyes_   
Part 1   
  
___________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh,... Your skin.... its so... white..... Beautiful.."   
O'Riley licked his lips, eyes glowing with lust.   
  
The new bodyguard,... what was the name?.... Hell who cares...   
The site of him lying there on his bed, totally submissive...   
This was all O'Riley wanted.   
  
"....Sir... I don't think we should be doing this... What if someone sees us..?.."   
The boy weakly stopped O'Riley's old wrinkled hands from undressing him. O'Riley snickered.   
"Surely you're not a virgin?... With your looks... I'm surprised my men allowed you to be my bodyguard.....   
You've got your job description all wrong, my boy..."   
O'Riley pushed the boy's hands away and resumed to unbuckle the boy's belt. The boy gasped.   
"Sir... Please... don't..."   
O'Riley sneered and pulled the boy's chin up to make him look at him.   
"Look at your face, pet. You're begging for it..... Not like it's your first time.... You're used to this aren't you, sex slave?"   
O'Riley chuckled maniacally and violently kissed the boy's thin lips. The boy moaned and tried to push O'Riley away, but O'Riley didn't even flinch.   
After devouring the desirable lips for what seemed like a good 3 minutes, O'Riley finally pulled away purposely making a trail of his saliva.   
The boy's cheeks were red with embarrassment and lust. He was breathing hard, bluish-gray eyes pleading for some more...   
"I knew it..," O'Riley smiled, "I knew you were just a sex toy, existing only for a man's entertainment..."   
The boy moaned louder as the old man bit his long white neck.   
He embraced the old man's neck to pull him closer to him, while the other hand roamed underneath the pillow...   
O'Riley bit and sucked the soft skin of the young man, making pink marks on the white canvas. He started to undress himself.   
  
"....But sir.... it's almost time..."   
"Time for what, slut?"   
O'Riley continued to lick the boy's sweet body, undoing his own belt...   
When suddenly.....   
he felt a cold blade in the nape of his neck...   
  
  
  
"Time for you to die." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________   
  
"Seifer!! Where were you!??"   
Seifer hissed under his breath at the girl he knew would be yelling at him first thing in the morning...   
"I was just celebrating my job well done party, Princess."   
Seifer smiled mysteriously and kissed Rinoa on the cheek.   
"SEIFER!! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that*!!"   
Rinoa covered her blushing cheeks and ran after him. Seifer just smiled.   
"Everyone was worried about you, you know.... We thought you were hurt or something..."   
Rinoa looked down, blushing again. She didn't want to admit she was worried the whole night.   
"I know, I know. Everyone loves their handsome SeeD hero/knight."   
Seifer chuckled. As soon as he entered the office, he was greeted by the rest of the SeeDs.   
  
  
"Fuck, Seifer.. Where the hell were you last night? We called you a countless time."   
Quistis crossed her arms. She was in charge of the SeeD operation now, and it was rare for her to show her anger like this in front of everybody...   
"Shit... Do I need to inform everyone my whereabouts every single minute?"   
Seifer sighed and sat on his desk, crossing his legs on the table.   
"Seriously, where were you? We called your house many many times!"   
Selphie smiled and brought Seifer a cup of coffee. Seifer smiled at her.   
"I was at home, in my bed..."   
"Why didn't you get the phone?... Oh! Were you asleep?!"   
Selphie tilted her head. Seifer smiled wickedly.   
"No... I was *busy*..."   
Selphie blinked. Seifer took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"KYAAAAhhhhhh!!! Seifer!! You pervert!!!"   
Selphie finally understood what he meant and turned all red.   
"What? What are you, like five?"   
Seifer snickered. Selphie ran behind Quistis.   
"Seifer! Watch your mouth around Selphie!"   
Quistis scolded. Seifer leaned back on the chair.   
"She should know all these things by now... It's for her sake."   
Seifer looked at the frightened girl peeking at him from behind Quistis.   
"I can *teach* her if she wants.."   
Seifer sadistically smiled. Selphie screamed.   
"SEIFER!!"   
Both Quistis and Rinoa yelled this time.   
  
"_Damn... what's with women?.... They're always screaming and yelling..._"   
Seifer thought as he was patted on the shoulder from behind.   
"Hey, hero! What did ya do this time?"   
Irvine smiled and sat on Seifer's desk, newspaper in his hand.   
"Ask them... I didn't do shit..."   
Seifer eyed the girls, who were trying to make Selphie calm.   
"Bastard! Did you make my girl cry?"   
Irvine smiled and glared at Seifer. Seifer smiled back and shrugged.   
"If she's you girl, why don't you sleep with her already? From the looks of things, she's gonna stay a virgin for long time..."   
"Me and Selphie... we're not like that.."   
Irvine chuckled. Seifer raised his eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Irvine placed the newspaper down on the desk and asked.   
"Anyways, did you see the papers today?"   
Seifer shook his head, confused by the sudden change of subject.   
"Thought so... You wouldn't be here if you did..."   
Seifer was now confused as ever. He opened his mouth, but Irvine simply said.   
"Read it."   
Seifer closed his mouth and glared at Irvine, but obeyed and eyed through the newspaper.   
It showed a big picture of a famous candidate for the next president, Conrad O'Riley...   
Seifer hated the ugly old man. He may be old and frail, but Seifer knew the old man was a sadistic pedophile..   
But he ignored all that and read on.....   
  
  
"SHIT!!!"   
Seifer stood up and pounced his fist on the desk.   
Everyone in the office fell silent and stared at Seifer.   
Only one... Irvine Kinneas, smiled at the the satisfying reaction of a man who always stayed cool.   
"Where is it?!"   
Seifer grabbed his long coat and asked Irvine.   
"I don't know. Ask the boss."   
Irvine shrugged, still smiling. Seifer tisked and called out to Quistis.   
"Give me the location to O'Riley's mansion!!"   
Quistis' eyes went wide with shock. She glanced at the smiling man beside him and glared.   
"Hey, come on~.. He was gonna find out sooner or later, boss.."   
Irvine shrugged. Quistis knew Seifer wasn't going to give up..   
"Okay, on one condition," Quistis sighed, "you are not in charge of this crime.. So don't cause any trouble..."   
Seifer nodded. Quistis sighed again and went in her office room.   
  
"But Seifer!! You've already caught one of the most wanted men yesterday!! Can't you give it a rest?"   
Rinoa pleaded. Seifer turned to her.   
"So you knew it too?"   
Rinoa bit her lips.   
"..I... just heard about it ... this morning..."   
Rinoa whispered. She knew this was going to happen but tried her best to prevent it.   
"Here's the address. Some of our men are doing some profiling as we speak... Don't forget what I've said."   
Quistis returned with a piece of paper. Seifer snatched it away and smiled.   
"I owe you, boss. Lunch on me when I get back!!"   
Seifer smiled and ran out. Everyone just stared after him.   
"The show's over. Back to work everyone!"   
Quistis ordered. No SeeD has ever disobeyed Quistis(except Seifer), so they quickly turned their heads back to their desk.   
Quistis walked angrily towards Irvine who was looking through the comic section of the newspaper.   
"Irvine Kinneas! What's your motive for this?"   
Irvine set the papers down on the desk and drank Seifer's coffee.   
"I broke the ice. He would've been more pissed if no one told him."   
Quistis closed her lips. He was right.   
  
"What with him and this killer 'Blue-Eyes' anyways?"   
Selphie took the newspaper from Seifer's desk.   
"Didn't you know?..."   
Irvine gulped the coffee and looked at the pretty girl who was truly confused.   
"Know what?"   
Selphie blew up her cheeks and glared at Irvine.   
Then, Rinoa slowly approached and took the newspaper from Selphie's hands.   
  
  
  
  
  
"He became a SeeD to capture _'Blue-Eyes'_......"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End part 1   
  
  
  



	2. Blue Eyes part2

This is the YAOI part....   
You should skip it if you can't handle KirosxSquall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________  
  
_ "Blue Eyes"_  
Part 2   
  
___________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall~? Squall~~~."   
  
Squall mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the other man smile and brush his bangs away.   
"You did a great job today, Squall.... As always."   
Kiros stroked Squall's hair and discovered it was wet with blood.   
"..I know you must be tired Squall, but you should take a shower."   
"What do you care?"   
Squall shoved Kiros' hand away and turned to the other side of the bed.   
  
  
After his _mission_, he always took shower because of how sick he felt from the _smell_. But as he killed more and more, the smell of blood was like a smell of coffee. It didn't bother or matter to him anymore..  
Nothing ever did….   
  
  
"Wha-!? Kiros!??"   
Squall was about to close his eyes again but was quickly picked up by Kiros.   
"Kiros!! Put me..."   
"You have O'Riley's smell all over you."   
Kiros sharply pointed and headed straight for the bathroom.   
Squall knew how much Kiros hated O'Riley and argued against Squall working under him. It was just for a little while…. Just pretending to be an obedient bodyguard….. until it was the right moment…..   
But Kiros still disapproved.   
  
  
_-----------------   
  
"I am completely against this mission, Laguna! I will not let him go to that perverted son of a bitch!!" _   
  
It was unlike Kiros to curse, especially to his boss.   
Squall watched quietly sitting on Laguna's office sofa, as if they were talking about someone else.   
  
_"Calm yourself, Kiros... I'm not feeling good about this as well............. Squall?"_   
  
Squall eyed Laguna, who looked very concerned. Squall didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he tilted his head.   
  
_ "What's your opinion on this? ....If you are not up to it, you don't have to take this mission."_   
  
Kiros turned to Squall, eyes almost forcing him to say 'no.'   
They were always like this. No matter what the condition, they always centered their attention on Squall. Kiros always thought what's best for him, and Laguna always asked for his opinion and allowed him to choose what's best.   
That was why...   
  
_ "I hate O'Riley as much as you two.... I can't allow him to be in power........ I'll take the mission."_   
  
That was why he took every mission possible. He knew how much the two men loved him and wanted to pay them back by killing those in their way.   
Those in their way were those in his way.   
  
  
  
  
"--!! ....Look at all those!!.."   
Kiros squinted his eyes with disgust as he opened up Squall's shirt and discovered red kissing and biting marks on the pure white flesh. It made Kiros so furious that he shoved Squall on the tile wall, making him and his clothes wet all together.   
"Ow! Kiros..."   
Squall yelped and tried to push Kiros away, who was getting all wet as well.   
"Why did you take the job, Squall?"   
Squall looked up at Kiros and stopped squirming. His eyes were cold and looked like a complete stranger.... It scared Squall and made him shiver a little.   
"If you did this to make me and Laguna happy....... You failed.."   
Kiros took Squall's chin and lowered his face for a forceful kiss. Squall placed his hands on the broad shoulders and attempted to push away, .............. but gave up and embraced Kiros' neck instead.   
Kiros lowered his lips on Squall's neck and sucked harshly. The same exact place O'Riley left his mark.   
"Aau!!"   
Squall realized what Kiros was doing and tears were ready to fall from his bluish-gray eyes. He felt another pain on the nape of his neck and felt truly happy.   
  
"....Kiros.."   
Squall stroked Kiros' head and made him look up. His eyes were teary and looked down at him pleadingly..... desiring...   
Kiros never turned Squall down... or rather, couldn't.. His body and mind both wanted Squall, badly. Especially when he looks vulnerable and wanting...   
  
"Wha..."   
Kiros once again picked Squall up, but this time, headed straight for the bed.   
He slowly put Squall down on the bed, body glittering with water and sweat. Kiros came on top of Squall and kissed his lips again. Squall embraced Kiros tightly, showing how he couldn't wait any longer. Kiros smiled wickedly.   
"I'm not finished yet, Squall."   
Kiros resumed sucking and biting Squall's body. Squall whimpered and yelped as Kiros placed his marks... Like he was his property.   
"Kiros......."   
Squall couldn't help but to sigh his name out. He grabbed Kiros' large hand and started kissing, licking, and sucking it... Doing whatever he can do to get Kiros' attention.   
Kiros giggled and thought everything Squall did was adorable. He quickly made his last mark and came up to Squall's lips again.   
  
"..You ready?......."   
Kiros asked with unusually husky voice, showing how much he couldn't wait either. Squall placed his arms around and Kiros and nodded quickly. He pulled Kiros for a kiss.   
"Uaaaghh!! Ahh....."   
Squall immediately broke the kiss and screamed under his breath when he felt Kiros entering him.   
"Uguuguhhh....."   
Squall gritted his teeth and breathed out slowly, trying to make the entrance easier for both of them.   
"Squall...."   
Kiros sighed as he entered all the way. He wanted to move right of way, but waited patiently for Squall to catch up his breath and become use to this position.   
".................Kiros."   
Squall slowly opened his eyes which were full of lust.   
That was the signal...   
"Ahh!..... Ahghh..... Ki..ros!!..."   
Kiros continued to kiss Squall's hot face and moved inside him at the same time.   
"Auughhh..... Ie!.. huuh..."   
Squall moaned and yelped as he felt the quickening pace. He wrapped his slender legs around Kiros' waist, wanting more and more.   
"...Ugh.. Squall..."   
Feeling the end coming closer, Kiros pumped rapidly, unable to stop.   
"Uaaghh...!!..."   
Squall screamed and blacked out as hot liquid filled him. He finally felt tranquilized...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sweet dreams, Squall..."   
Kiros kissed the sleeping boy's cheek and headed for the door. He had completely dried Squall's hair and body and wrapped him up in a warm bathrobe. But....   
  
"??? What happened to you? Did you fall in the toilet or something?..."   
He completely forgot to dry himself off... As Kiros opened the door to leave Squall's room, he bumped into Laguna who was about to enter.   
"....What are you doing?"   
Kiros ignored Laguna's remark and glared at the somewhat shorter man.   
"I got this good whisky from my friend," Laguna smiled and lifted a bottle of alcohol, ...and I thought Squall might want to try some before I drink it all."   
Laguna called for Squall. Kiros could almost see little animated hearts surrounding his boss.   
"You know he doesn't drink.... Besides, he's already asleep.."   
Kiros sighed and closed the door behind him, not allowing Laguna to peek inside.   
"Hey!! What did you do to my poor little baby?"   
Laguna glared up at his bodyguard. Kiros chuckled and glared back.   
"Same thing you were just about to do."   
Kiros started to walk down the big hallway and smiled when he heard the low growling noise from behind.   
  
"Hey, Kiros!"   
Kiros turned and quickly reacted and caught the whisky glass thrown at him.   
"Since you _put_ my boy to sleep, I don't have anyone to drink with. You have to take the responsibility and take his place..."   
Kiros smiled and nodded his head. Laguna smiled back and walked beside him.   
"How was he?...."   
Kiros smiled as he heard the other man whisper. He knew Laguna was worried about Squall just as he was. Laguna wanted to check up on Squall, but didn't know how to start the conversation. So, he casually brought some whiskey and came as if he just wanted to drink with him, even though he knew Squall is not very fond of alcohol.   
"Why don't you ask him yourself?"   
Kiros teased Laguna and ducked from the hard punch that was intended to hit his face. Of course Laguna didn't really mean to hit him either.   
  
"I hope he'll sleep well..."   
Laguna sighed, worried that Squall wasn't getting enough rest lately.   
"Don't worry. He will."   
Kiros smiled reassuringly.   
  
  
  
  
Squall breathed steadily and his expression was very soft. His body was covered with Kiros' marks, overlapping O'Riley's. He had completely erased the other man's markings and smell. Instead of sleeping with O'Riley surrounding his body, Squall was gently embraced with Kiros' smell.   
  
That was why for the first time in two weeks, Squall was peacefully deep in sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Blue Eyes_ part 2  
End  
_____________________________________________________________ 

  
Laguna is not Squall's *real* pop, just in case you were wondering. For those of you who don't like fatherxson relationship, there's nothing to worry. I figured this fic would be better if they are not really related. That's all. It doesn't mean I'm not gonna write fatherxson fics. If I do, I will be sure to warn you ahead of time.   
(perverted me *_*)   



	3. Blue Eyes part3

  
  
  
  


**___________________________________________  
  
_ Blue Eyes_  
Part 3   
___________________________________________**   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! This place is off limits!!"   
Seifer ignored the guards and ducked under the yellow tapes surrounding the mansion. He looked up at the large window on the third floor.   
_ "That must be the room..."_   
"Sir?!! You cannot enter!! Please get behind the tapes!!!"   
The guy in the police uniform grabbed Seifer's shoulder and tried to pull him out. Seifer turned annoyingly and glared at the law enforcer.   
"?!!"   
The shorter man froze. He stared at the blonde's deep green eyes.   
  
"It's okay. The man is a SeeD."   
A man... or rather, a young man with a weird tattoo on his cheek came out from the mansion and greeted them. The law enforcer quickly came to and saluted the young man.   
"Sorry, sir! I.... thought he was a reporter.."   
The law enforcer bowed at the young man and then to Seifer. He walked back to the crowd of people surrounding the area.   
"Well, well. If it isn't my good ol' friend Zell Dincht."   
Seifer fixed his coat and smiled at the young man.   
"Save it, Seifer. You're not even supposed to be here anyways."   
The young man, Zell, is also a member of SeeD. He eyed Seifer and warned him.   
"Listen, I'm only allowing you in because Quistis called me. I don't care what you do... as long as you don't cause any trouble."   
"You're the boss."   
Seifer saluted Zell. The shorter SeeD just sighed and guided Seifer in the mansion.   
The law enforcer from earlier turned and watched as the two SeeD walked in the building. He couldn't explain it, but the emerald eyes of the tall one gave shivers down his spine.   
  
  
  
  
Everyone turned and watched as Seifer and Zell walked in the hallway. The members of SeeD bowed and saluted them, trembling a little.   
Two great figures of SeeD in the same building... This was enough to make everyone's teeth chatter with excitement and nervousness.   
"They said O'Riley was dead as soon as his guards forced into his room. No sign of the killer anywhere..."   
Zell lead Seifer in the crime scene. Seifer walked around the big room and smiled.   
"...So, this is how a perverted old man's rooms look like.."   
Zell shook his head.   
"Seifer.. don't bad-mouth the dead... Have some little respect."   
Seifer just snorted at that. He hated how naïve and oblivious Zell always was. No matter how evil and cruel the victim was, he always showed a sign of sympathy and remorse.   
"The papers said he was killed from a single slash to the throat."   
Seifer quickly changed the subject. Zell nodded his head.   
"Yeah... Just like all _his_ victims..."   
Seifer watched as Zell's face turned serious, which was unusual for the cheerful spirit.   
"I don't understand how someone could kill innocent lives....... So ruthless and inhumane......."   
Seifer watched Zell for a while and looked down at the bloodstain on the carpet. He then turned to the unmade bed.   
  
"Did someone touch the bed?"   
Zell turned to Seifer and followed his gaze to the messed up sheets of the bed.   
"Oh yeah... about that.......... We think _he_ has a sexual identity crisis....."   
Seifer lifted his eyebrow and turned to Zell.   
"....._He_....as in..._ 'Blue Eyes'_..?"   
Zell nodded his head. Seifer waited for him to continue.   
"Serial killers usually have some sort of mental illness.... Which is not surprising....... Whenever_ 'Blue Eyes' _ kills, the victim is usually a man. And not just a man, but a man with power. He wants to show dominance over these politicians because that's what turns him _on_..... as they say........."   
Seifer just stared at Zell. He blinked couple of times and finally opened his mouth.   
"_They_....?.... As in criminal analysts?..."   
"The best of the best. They all agreed that the killer is at least 6'feet tall.... Well, he has to be in order to take advantage over these men...... O'Riley wasn't exactly what you call a puny old man…... He was at least 190lbs…."   
"Okay, okay.... That's enough....."   
Seifer closed his eyes and waved his hands. He slowly walked up to the large window.   
  
"Well, that's all we have so far. The killer signed up as O'Riley's guard to get close to him, forced him to bed..... God knows what he made the poor old man do.... And killed him and somehow managed to escape before the guards got here….."   
Zell looked at his notes to see if he was missing anything. He read through until he detected Seifer's shoulders shaking. He crossed his arms.   
"What's so funny, Seifer? Care to share?"   
Zell found none of this funny, but Seifer apparently did. Though he was facing the window, it was obvious he was laughing.   
"All this time... I was wondering how we never even _seen_ the guy.......... But now.. I think I figured out why..."   
Seifer turned to Zell still snickering. Zell kept his arms crossed and tilted his head.   
"What do you mean?"   
Seifer shook his head and sat on O'Riley's desk. His eyes were glittering with amusement and looked down on Zell.   
"_He_ was here, Zell.......... _He_ was still here when the guards ran in."   
"What?!!"   
Zell was taken aback. He looked at Seifer's face to see if he was kidding, but the green eyes looked serious.   
"Mental illness? Identity crisis? That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard!!"   
Seifer laughed almost insanely and walked to the bed. Zell's eyes followed his every move.   
  
"Why do you think we don't have his exact profile?"   
Seifer asked Zell.   
"Because he can use a disguise, Seifer. But we kind of have an idea what he looks like-"   
"6'feet tall, beard and a mustache? A monstrous face and bulging muscles? So fucking strong that he can command a big fat man to do whatever he pleases?"   
Seifer almost spat as he spoke.   
"We got it all wrong, Zell. Don't you get it?"   
Seifer lifted his hands up as if to say he gave up on the whole world.   
"O'Riley was a fucking pedophile. He loved fucking young pretty boys._ 'Blue Eyes'_ was his type. He's probably the prettiest damn thing alive."   
  
Seifer pointed at the hallway.   
"I saw bunch of cameras set up on the hallway."   
Zell was staring at Seifer. He finally blinked and nodded.   
"Y...yeah.... We've checked the images....... Nothing peculiar..."   
"I want to see 'em."   
  
  
  
Zell lead Seifer to the security room. There was a man in there with a coffee mug in his hand.   
"You wanna see them again?"   
The man made a face but set up the tape without arguing. Messing with the SeeD was not a good idea.   
"Could you fast forward it until the guards are ripping the door open?"   
The man nodded as Zell motioned Seifer to stand next to him.   
They watched as four men rammed into the door. The camera wasn't exactly close enough to show clear images of their faces, but it was clear enough they were frantic to get through the door. They finally forced their way in. Seconds later, couple of other guards ran in. About three seconds passed, five guards ran out to either report the situation or from sheer panic.   
"Stop."   
Seifer commanded the man sipping his coffee. He paused as quickly as he could, but the guards were out of the picture.   
"Rewind it and pause it to the figures running out of the room."   
Seifer was annoyed at the incompetence of the man but waited patiently as he set the tape.   
"Did you find something?"   
Zell asked Seifer, but response didn't come. Seifer observed the five guards with sharp, almost predatory eyes.   
  
"....This one.."   
He pointed at the smallest figure of them all.   
"That's our guy."   
Seifer whispered. Zell widened his eyes.   
"What?!! How can you tell??!!"   
Zell brought his face close to the monitor and squinted his eyes. Seifer walked away.   
"Didn't see him go in."   
"Huh? How did you... Seifer?! Wait!! Hey, I need you to make a close up of this guy and print it out."   
Zell tapped the man's shoulder and followed Seifer.   
"Wait up, Seifer!"   
  
Seifer just kept on walking. Eventually, he entered O'Riley's room again. He walked around the room again and looked at the corner of the room.   
"That camera......"   
He pointed at the small camera set up in the corner wall.   
"Oh yeah..... That one wasn't operating on the night of the crime..... You see those buttons on O'Riley's desk?"   
Zell pointed at the large wooden desk. Seifer nodded.   
"There's a control panel that can turn that camera on and off. The guards said he usually had it turned off on his private time."   
Seifer observed the buttons on the desk. He looked up at the camera and then out the window.   
  
"He was watching him....."   
"What?"   
Zell made a confused face again. Seifer walked up to the large window and pointed at the old apartment building across the street.   
"_He_ was there..... watching............... He knew O'Riley would turn the camera off......"   
Seifer said, more to himself than Zell.   
  
"Zell, did you find a camera?.... Or a camcorder in this room?"   
Seifer abruptly turned to Zell.   
"Ah... no.... We didn't find things like that..."   
"How about a safe?"   
"Uh... yeah.... Over there behind that painting..."   
"Open it and search everything in it..... 9 out of 10, you'll find a video tape or a film in there..."   
"What? What film?? Seifer, where you going?!"   
Zell saw Seifer walking out of the room and ran to follow.   
"I'm going to take a look at that building across the street. You get that safe open."   
Just as Seifer stepped out of the room, the man from the security room ran into him. He held out a print out of a blurred face of a young man.   
"I printed out just like you said, sir."   
He showed it to Zell, but Seifer snatched it away. The young man had brown hazel-nut colored hair and a pale skin. His eyes were covered with the uniform hat, but this was the best picture Seifer had ever seen.   
"Zell, gather all security tapes from all the victims and search for someone similar to this. I bet he's in every one of them."   
Zell opened his mouth to question, but sighed and just nodded his head.   
"Okay, okay..... I'll do it...."   
Zell scratched his head and turned to the other members of SeeD. Suddenly, this wasn't his case anymore........   
Seifer was obviously the right man for this job.   
  
Seifer watched Zell ordering for new tasks. He looked down at the print-out again.   
  
"We finally meet,_ 'Blue Eyes'_..."   
Seifer smiled, ..........with those predatory eyes...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Blue Eyes_ part 3  
End  



End file.
